


[GGAD]黎明前夜

by PotatoBunny17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoBunny17/pseuds/PotatoBunny17
Summary: 久别重逢。





	[GGAD]黎明前夜

把抑制剂打碎是个突发事故，当阿不思帮助他曾经的学生解决了一个小问题后，那个腼腆的年轻人按着还在躁动的行李箱无比羞愧地向他道歉，并询问道：“刚刚那个东西对您很重要吗？我愿意赔偿……”阿不思朝他微笑道：“也不是什么特别重要的东西，现在我们去喝下午茶，好吧？我听说附近有家甜品店很不错……唔，你喜欢么？”

纽特在提到神奇动物时就会变得相当健谈，在他眼睛明亮地提到在欧洲某座高山里见到巨怪试图骑上一只角驼兽而被顶翻的情景时阿不思忍不住笑了起来。纽特挠挠头，红着脸道：“抱歉教授，我一时有些忍不住。”

“不过这些冒险确实有趣极了，”阿不思感叹道，“只可惜我现在还有些事情需要处理，否则我肯定还能再听上几个小时。”

他面色如常的与他的学生告别，穿过香榭丽舍大道，给自己找了一个落脚点。

阿不思在门口施了驱逐咒，但凡靠近的人都会突然想到什么十万火急的事而匆匆离去，而他在放下魔杖走向床沿时扶住了一个雕花衣柜，手背上因用力过度浮起几道筋脉，长久服用的抑制魔药在停止使用后昭显了其不利的一面，他每一次调动魔力都会加速发情期的进程，而格林德沃就在这时候出现了。

他大胆得实在有些出乎阿不思的意料，那个全欧洲都警惕畏惧的通缉犯不知为何出现在窗口，凉风吹进来时似乎带走了些许热度，而与此同时捎带进来的alpha信息素几乎是摧毁性的。“你居然敢……”阿不思没有说下去。

敢什么？敢越狱？还是敢再次出现在他面前？

格林德沃一定很乐意看到他痛苦，阿不思想，鉴于对方的疯狂以及对他这个曾经共同筑梦者的嘲讽。

他走过来。

他吻了他。

这非常奇怪。他们足足二十七年没有见过面了，但是却对彼此的气息熟悉异常。格林德沃在接吻的间隙看着那双无动于衷的眼睛，语气柔和无比：“我让你觉得难以忍受了？”

“我恐怕远远不止如此。”阿不思把目光从他身上挪开，这让格林德沃心里愈发焦躁，但他目光不动声色地梭巡着对方的脸庞，在断骨处停留片刻，苍白有力的手指挑散了阿不思脑后的长发，那些发丝打着卷落下来又很快被人揪住。

格林德沃手里攥了满把赤褐色的长发：“阿尔，我亲爱的，你这么说可真让我伤心，我现在可是在帮你。真奇怪，这么多年来再没有一个人知道你是个omega吗？”

阿不思轻喘了声，不想与他多费口舌。他的抑制剂之前打碎了，那个该死的alpha的气息在侵蚀他们之间狭小的空间，旧日梦魇卷土重来。他的头皮被拽得生疼，格林德沃有些隐怒地盯着他，有一瞬间他想到那个明亮夏天里的金发少年，同时一股羞耻感席卷而来。

那是他的错。阿不思闭上眼睛，格林德沃是怎样的人他难道不明白吗？年轻时的错误酿造出的苦果足够他在接下来的岁月里独自咀嚼着懊悔度日。实际上，他还没有准备好直面格林德沃，现在的状况更是最坏的那一种。

alpha把吻落在他的耳廓，另一只手粗鲁地扯开他的马甲和衬衫，几个纽扣蹦跳着落在地面上，滴溜溜地滚到了一边。格林德沃下一刻按住阿不思攥着魔杖的手，强行与那细长的手指交扣在一处：“我不认为在这里决斗是个好选择，阿不思。一个麻瓜旅馆，你，还有我，绝对是爆炸性新闻。”

“而且你早已经被我标记过了，”格林德沃冰凉的手指触碰到他的后颈，那里一片光洁，不知道阿不思用什么办法遮掩了它，但是他仍能感受到连接，“难道和我上床会让你的罪孽加重吗？”

阿不思的发情热还在继续，他现在像从水里捞出来一样，那些赤褐色的长发濡湿后像锈蚀的血迹，他看着格林德沃，眼底除了隐忍连半点欲求也无：“羞辱我会让你开心吗？或者你想通过这来控制我？你大可试试，我恐怕结局会让你失望。”

“控制你？”格林德沃重复道，随即嗤笑起来，“看来我在你心中是个彻头彻尾的卑鄙小人了。”他慢条斯理地拉出阿不思的另一只手，一根根掰开他紧握的手指，掌心已经被掐得鲜血淋漓。

“这就是你自我折磨的理由？阿不思，你是把自己当作殉道士了吗？”alpha目光锁在他脸上，亲吻掌心的累累伤口，“我只是来帮你一个小忙。”

阿不思表情冷淡，但他额头上汗岑岑的，只是锐利的蓝眼睛里透露出警惕、假设与不信任。格林德沃知道他正飞快地衡量利弊，在当前情况下，不会有更多选择了。他尚在得意洋洋地看着阿不思被逼到角落的挣扎，下一刻他就在不设防下被对方一拳揍到鼻梁上。

嚣张的alpha顿时眼冒金星，仿佛看到十几个金色飞贼在绕着他旋转，鼻腔传来的酸涩感让他觉得自己的鼻梁可能也断成两截。他跌坐在地，捂着鼻子龇牙咧嘴道：“阿不思……”

对方已经揪起他的衣领跨坐在他身上，阿不思坐在他小腹上，居高临下地看着他，头发散乱，衣襟大敞：“如果可以，我宁愿换个人来。”

格林德沃咬牙切齿，他想问：“你想换谁？你那个学生？”但他不想在当下做这样的情景假设。在临近发情期时还与别人谈笑风生，当然，阿不思没有露出一点马脚，他安抚了他的学生，独自来到这里，想捱过由他学生失误造成的不可避免的发情期。而在看到他时就完全变了脸色。

于是他抓住阿不思的手猛然发力将他反压在地面上，这过程竟出乎意料的轻松，也许刚刚那一击已经花掉omega为数不多的体力了。格林德沃冷笑一声，开始除去他身上剩余的衣物，仿佛在拆开一个包装精美的礼物，相对于阿不思对他紧闭的大脑，他的身体可能已经软化，需要爱抚……以及某些更深入的慰籍。

他的判断是对的。

当他触碰到阿不思裸露的皮肤时发现热度高得像是在融化，字面意义上的——鉴于对方现在的出水量。格林德沃的手指开始逗弄挺立的乳尖，它们看起来艳红惹眼，且比起主人来诚实得多，这具身体还记得他，在他的触摸下微微发抖。阿不思呼吸急促，心跳很快，隔着胸腔敲击着他的手心似的。

在他以唇舌膜拜这具久违的身体时，阿不思细长的手指陷入到他的金发里，其力道让格林德沃怀疑他在报复自己先前拽了他的头发。他们的信息素交融在一起，这是二十多年来的第一次，却仿佛像从未分开过般融洽。

格林德沃的手开始向下梭巡，探入到omega隐蔽的部位。阿不思下意识夹紧双腿，格林德沃发现他腿根发颤，湿漉漉的爱液蹭得到处都是。

他缓慢而坚定地分开阿不思的双腿，那里的状况比想象中严重，情液弄得omega腿间一塌糊涂，穴口艳红而水光泛滥，待他将手指探进去时发现那个肉穴柔软不已，而且湿透了，这让他的动作越发顺利，他推开那些裹缠上来的黏膜，一点点探得更深，慢得有些折磨人的意味。

格林德沃知道阿不思不会开口请求，房间里的温度节节攀升，但却安静得很，只有急促的呼吸与粘腻水声，在他操进去的时候，阿不思也只是发出半声低喘，然后他紧紧闭上嘴，仿佛要把什么截断一样。

阿不思显得异常克制，即使他们现在像两块半融化的糖果一样纠缠在一起。在他十八岁时可不是这样的，那时阿不思热烈地爱着他，当他把他压在山谷里的某个隐蔽角落里时，就算觉得羞赧，他也会尽力配合。年少的阿不思仰面躺在草地上，湛蓝的眼瞳里能映出他的模样。

格林德沃按住身下人的胯骨，他们的下身严丝合缝地贴在一起，阿不思似乎不想接触他的身体，两只手放在身侧，将那些散落在一旁的衣物揪得一团糟。与之相对的是他不知足的小穴紧紧咬着硬热的入侵物，几乎是欢欣鼓舞地迎接alpha的进犯。

阿不思闷哼了声，被填满的快感让他无所适从，但他却不愿去享受这个。alpha抬起他一条腿，好让自己能埋得更深，汁水丰沛的甬道被摩擦着，稍稍缓解了一些难耐的热潮，然而这远远不够，蛰伏已久的发情期来势汹汹，它像浪潮般缓慢退去，下一刻便更凶猛地涌了上来。他需要更多——

侵入的节奏逐渐加快了，对方显然对他的敏感点了如指掌。对alpha来说，肏开一个被他标记的、发情的omega比脱他衣服还要容易，格林德沃肆无忌惮地侵占着他的连接伴侣，碾磨着阿不思的敏感点，直到他颤抖得像片枝头被风刮着的树叶。

格林德沃不会放过他的，阿不思眼里不能控制地积蓄起水汽，天花板上光影斑驳的暗纹模糊地拧成一片怪异的图案。不用看也知道他身下的狼藉情况，红肿不堪的穴口被撑大，湿漉漉吞吐着alpha的阴茎。对方不依不饶地要叩开某处，酸胀的快感鞭笞着他的尾椎，这使得他不由自主地抬起腰试图配合alpha的节奏。

伏在他身上的人露出危险的笑意，格林德沃几乎把他的腿折到胸口，然后猛地沉下身，侵入了他早已敞开的生殖道。阿不思几乎呜咽着叫出声来，他的足尖绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，可对方却开始加快抽插的速度，粘腻透明的情液被拍打成白沫，房间里的温度仿佛节节攀升到一个让人无法忍受的地步。

“阿尔……”格林德沃拨开他汗湿的长发，在他耳边喟叹般呼唤着。阿不思觉得自己被肏昏了头，内心涌上一股难以抑制的酸涩与疼痛——别那么叫我。但那声音像是穿过层层云翳，直直传入他的大脑，他自暴自弃地揪住那颗金发的脑袋，像跨过一个横亘在他们之间的千丈悬崖般孤注一掷地咬住这该死的alpha的嘴唇。

格林德沃总算闭嘴了，他沉默地任由阿不思的牙齿磕破他的嘴唇，铁锈般的血腥味在他们口腔里蔓延，随着唇舌交接彼此品尝。格林德沃直起身来，他就着这个姿势将阿不思抱起来，将他抵在墙上，阿不思的后脑被不轻不重地磕了下，随后对方将他紧紧压制住。

他环住格林德沃的肩颈，指尖毫不留情地在上面留下道道血痕，但他忘了自己还被钉在对方阴茎上，所以在又一波冲撞时就卸下了力气，也放开了格林德沃的嘴唇。

alpha形状优美的嘴唇上破了一大块，血流不止，但他毫不在意地开始亲吻他的omega，血迹沿着阿不思的脖颈开始下滑，落到锁骨的凹陷处，那道猩红的色泽蔓延到他胸口，格林德沃含住他珊瑚色的乳尖，舌面扫过那个硬挺的尖蒂，换来了阿不思的一阵轻颤，格林德沃变本加厉地咬住它，他的血沾染得到处都是，信息素像是往火堆上浇了油，浓烈地充斥在他们之间，阿不思仰起头，将自己死死抵在墙壁上，他已经退无可退，只能任由对方侵入到最隐蔽的地方。

阿不思被按在被褥里，臀部被高高托起，他的手肘支撑着自己，免得在身后的入侵愈发激烈时把自己埋在枕头里捂死。他们从地面滚到了床上，在此之前他还被压在墙上来了一发。alpha的动作越发急躁起来，毫不留情地在高热的生殖道里开拓进犯，那些软肉紧密地包裹着他，在抽离时颇为恋恋不舍，格林德沃退了一半又狠狠地插了进去，比之前任何一次进得都深，他能感受到alpha的结打开了，将他结结实实地卡住，然后精液灌入他的体内。

格林德沃从背后抱住他，一同倒在柔软的被褥里。阿不思的后背靠着他的胸膛，感受着alpha的心跳，他们安静地贴在一起，像是窝在孤岛的一隅。

格林德沃的手臂圈得有些太紧了，勒得阿不思肋骨生疼，于是他微微偏头，一口咬在对方手臂上，格林德沃笑了起来：“你变得爱咬人了，阿尔。我敢打赌世界上不会有比你更凶的omega了。”

阿不思松开嘴，没有回应他，那些赤褐色的长发将他的脸挡住了一大半，格林德沃看不清他的表情，也不打算拨开那些遮挡。

他们紧密无间地结合在一起，彼此间却遥远得无法触碰。

窗外已经透着些朦胧的白光，黎明即将到来。格林德沃终于放开了阿不思，他在他耳边道：“再见，邓布利多。”阿不思背对着他，一点动静也没有。

他穿好衣物，打开窗户，跳了下去，在落到地面前化作一只鹰冲进了天空。

阿不思盯着眼前的墙壁，声音微不可闻：“再见，格林德沃。”


End file.
